


The Feel of Your Skin

by KaterinaRiley



Series: A Warlock in San Antonio [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (whenever I finally get to writing it that is), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuz Part 6 is Going to be a LOOOOOOOOONG one, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merlin calling Arthur Sire in a Sexy Way, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, This is the Calm Before the Storm, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), boys fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Arthur and Merlin enjoy some time to themselves.--The heat of Arthur's hands returned; his fingers softer than before. After a few more minutes of silence, minus Merlin's pleasant moans, he stopped."Are you feeling better?""I was until you stopped."





	The Feel of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> No one from The Night Shift this time, but not to worry, I have an outline for my next and final installment of this series! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Mmm, when did you get so good at this?"

"YouTube."

Merlin huffed out a laugh, but it quickly became a moan when Arthur reached that one spot.

"You're really tight…"

He could hear the frown in Arthur's voice.

"Stress," he mumbled, squirming as the pressure became too painful. It was gone in an instant.

"Oh, sorry, was that too hard?"

"Just a bit…"

The heat of Arthur's hands returned; his fingers softer than before. After a few more minutes of silence, minus Merlin's pleasant moans, he stopped.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I was until you stopped."

He laughed, falling off his seat on Merlin's ass and onto the bed. Throwing his arm across Merlin's back, he said, "Come on, Merlin, my fingers are about to fall off. I've been going at it for an hour now."

Merlin stretched, enjoying how loose his muscled felt. He turned around and snuggled closer into Arthur's arms.

"You're getting really good at back rubs," he mumbled.

"Anything for you."

Merlin flushed at the tenderness in Arthur's voice. He hid his face in Arthur's chest.

"You can't just say things like that!"

Laughing, Arthur tightened his arms around Merlin. "Why not? It's true."

Merlin shook his head, burrowing himself closer to Arthur's body heat. Idlily, he began carding his fingers through Merlin's hair. They were still coated in lotion from rubbing the knots out of Merlin's shoulders.

"Hey, Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"My fingers don't feel like they're going to fall off anymore."

He raised his head. "Does that mean you'll continue?"

Arthur smirked. "Well, I was thinking about rubbing a different knot of yours…"

"A different…?" Merlin's eyes popped. "Fuck, Arthur,  _what_?"

Kissing along his jaw, he pleaded, "Please, Merlin? I want you."

"Oh, gods, I can't say no to that."

Grinning, Arthur moved his hand slowly down Merlin's back, pushing him so that they were fully flushed against each other with Merlin laying on top of him, both their cocks trapped between their bodies. As his hands neared their final destination, he paused for a moment, kneading the flesh of Merlin's ass to relish in the sounds of his moans. Finally, he moved inwards.

"For someone who's only ever been with one woman," Merlin gasped, wriggling his ass and hiding his face in Arthur's neck. "You're  _really_ good at this."

"I'm really good at  _you_ , Merlin," he said, mouthing at the shell of Merlin's ear. His other hand was still gripping at Merlin's ass.

"Fuck," Merlin whispered.

"That's the idea."

Playfully, he bit at Merlin's shoulder just as he fully inserted his finger into him.

Merlin hummed pushing his hips backwards. His arms were outstretched beside Arthur, clutching at the sheets above his head. The back muscles he'd just loosened were tense again.

"I can't believe we could've been doing this before," Arthur mumbled, adding a second finger.

"You were—" he gasped "—still a Prince, who needed— _fuck_! Yes, right there, oh gods—" he spread his legs even further "—needed to…to sire an heir…"

Breaking off with a moan, he panted, "Can we not…discuss that right…right now, please?"

Adding a third finger, Arthur gripped at Merlin's hair and maneuvered his head back towards his lips. They kissed feverishly. Merlin shuddering in his arms every time he pressed the little bundle of nerves hidden up in his ass.

"Okay," he gasped after a minute or two. "I'm ready, I'm ready."

Just to be sure, Arthur added a fourth finger. Merlin arched, a beautifully broken moan escaping his lips.

"I guess you are," Arthur mused. Then, smirking, he asked, "How long's it been since you've seen a horse?"

"What? I don't— It's been—  _Why_?"

"Because  _Mer_ lin." Arthur's eyes were hooded. "I want you to ride me."

"O-Oh…"

Despite the flush on his face, Arthur could see the wild, raw desire in it too.

Slowly, Merlin rose up on his shaking arms, pushing himself into a seated position. His beautifully pale, hard cock pointed towards Arthur's face….but his ass was just a few inches above where Arthur wanted it.

"Gods,  _sire_ ," Merlin murmured, and any blood that hadn't gone to Arthur's cock was headed there now at the sultry sound of Merlin's voice. "It's been so long since I've seen a horse, let alone felt one underneath my thighs." At the word, Merlin's hands moved to his own thighs, slowly rubbing them down. "I'm afraid you're going to have to teach me how to ride one again."

It took a few seconds for him to realize that this would be when he was supposed to speak, but it was another few seconds before his brain remembered how to make his mouth use the English language.

"W-Well,  _Mer_ lin," he said, shakily. "First, you've got to sit on the saddle."

"Oh?" He rolled his hips ever so slightly, his cock bobbing up and down at the movement. "And where would that be?"

Somehow, Arthur managed to lift his arms and grab onto Merlin's hips. His voice sounded steadier in his ears when he said, "Behind you, Merlin. Make sure your tucked in well. Wouldn't want you to fall off and hurt your pretty little face."

"You mean this?" Without turning around, he reached behind him, stroking at Arthur's hard length. "Is this what you mean for me to  _tuck into_?"

"Yes," he breathed out. Gritting his teeth in an effort not to come already.

With a smirk, Merlin slowly raised himself on his knees and shifted backwards. Holding onto Arthur's cock with one hand, he aligned himself above it and slowly sunk down.

"Fuck," Arthur panted, though it was nothing compared to the whimpers and ragged gasp that came out of Merlin. "You look so pretty, Merlin. So fucking hot with my cock splitting you in two."

After a moment's pause, Merlin breathed out, "N-Now what should I do,  _sire_?"

"You move like this." Still gripping his hips, Arthur gently maneuvered Merlin until he was rolling his hips. "You move so it feels good for you."

"I've never ridden such a stallion before." He hummed, biting his lips. "You feel so good inside me."

And it was official. Merlin was trying to kill him.

"You keep saying things like that," he said, voice strangled. "And I don't think I can hold myself back for much longer."

Then Merlin grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"There's no need to hold back,  _sire_. I can take it." As if to punctuated his point, he rolled his hips, driving Arthur's cock deep inside him.

"Fuck," he gasped, bucking up on instinct.

"Oh, a  _wild_ stallion," Merlin murmured, his hands pressed against Arthur's chest. "Not to worry, sire, I think I can tame you."

"Is that a challenge,  _Mer_ lin?" he asked.

Rolling his hips again, he grinned. "Do you want it to be?"

In answer, Arthur pressed his hips up just as Merlin was pressing his down. He must've slid over that spot within Merlin because he was throwing his head back, moaning and shaking above him.

"I don't think your ready to tame me,  _Mer_ lin," he goaded.

"Be prepared to eat your words, sire," he quipped, panting slightly.

And Arthur hoped, he  _prayed_ , that he would indeed eat his words.

They got into a rhythm, Arthur gripping at Merlin's hips and bucking up whenever he was coming down. Merlin was quivering above him, leaning heavily onto his arms which where laid upon Arthur's chest to steady himself.

"S-Shit," he moaned out after a few minutes. "Arthur I'm so close."

He tried, he really tired not to, but he was close too, and he felt like he just kept chasing his climax only for it to dance out of reach every time he got close to it. Finally, he pulled Merlin off of him and nearly threw him down on the bed beside him.

"Yes, fuck," Merlin cried out as Arthur situated himself behind him, gripping his hips, and thrusted.

Listing one leg to betting the angle, Arthur couldn't stop his bucking his hips sharply into Merlin, who's face was pressed into the pillows and hands were grasping at the sheets.

He felt Merlin's hole fluttering around him and heard Merlin's wrecked moan as he came, cock untouched.

Arthur followed soon after.

He practically collapsed into the bed, mustering his strength one last time to grab Merlin and pull him closer, so that they were chest-to-chest.

"Gods, that was…so good," Merlin mumbled, snuggling closer into Arthur's warmth. "Maybe next time I'll tame the stallion, huh?"

Part of Arthur wanted to laugh. Now that they weren't in the middle of fucking, their little role playing seemed so cheesy…but he was still feeling his post-coital high and he could still hear Merlin's whines and moans and he still remembered how Merlin sounded as he called him 'sire.'

"I'll hold you to it," he said instead, pressing his lips tenderly to Merlin's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said I have an outline for Part 6 of this series, but I'm currently working on something for Voltron (I'm calling it "Galaxies Colliding in an Eternal Dance" and I'm super excited for it) and then I'm going to work on a fic idea I have for Miraculous Ladybug (which I'm called "The Final Fight" and I'm excited for that too...but not as much as I am for the Voltron one lol) before I'm going to work on Part 6 of A Warlock in San Antonio. ~~I say that but who even knows really, not I, maybe not even God~~
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> \--
> 
> If you read all of this and I somewhat amused you, please at least comment a "!!!" or a "<3" so I can know I'm not just getting pity kudos...
> 
> (Though I am also not opposed to pity kudos...a writer will take what the readers will give...even if it is scraps...)


End file.
